1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to sealing products and improved methods of application to provide an impenetrable and either permanent or quickly and easily removable durable, protective coating for a variety of surfaces or uses.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed under 37 C.F.R. 1.97 and 1.98
A search of the prior art located the following United States patents which are believed to be representative of the present state of the prior art: U.S. Pat. No. 5,851,618, issued December 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,716, issued March 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 3,657,001, issued December 1972; U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,637, issued December 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 3,846,355, issued November 1974; U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,681, issued August 1983; U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,626, issued April 1985; U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,788, issued July 1984; and G.B. Patent No. 1 306 020, issued February 1973. These references, however, suffer from one or more of the following disadvantages, as more specifically detailed below.